1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements to a calling process in a facsimile apparatus having an automatic calling function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when an original document is to be sent to a distant receiving station by automatic calling from a transmitting-side facsimile apparatus having an automatic calling function, first, the operator at the transmitting-side facsimile apparatus sets the document on the reader and performs predetermined keying operations. These keying operations include pressing two of ten keys for two digits, similar to abbreviated dialing in a regular key telephone system or pressing one key using a touch dialing function. A memory in the key telephone system beforehand registers telephone numbers corresponding to respective abbreviated numbers (one or two figures keyed in by two of ten), as shown in Table 1 below:
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ Abbreviated Numbers Telephone Numbers ______________________________________ 01 0425867449 02 034578321 03 841132 . . . . . . 97 98 99 ______________________________________
Therefore, when the above keying operations are performed, a dial pulse signal or a dial tone signal for the corresponding telephone number is sent to a telephone line, so that the transmitting-side facsimile apparatus and the receiving-side facsimile are connected via the telephone line and thereafter the read document image data is transmitted to the receiving-side facsimile apparatus.
When the transmitting-side facsimile is connected to the receiving-side facsimile, the receiving-side facsimile apparatus may not respond because it is busy, out of order, lacking recording paper or not in an automatic reception state even if dial pulses may be sent in the manner mentioned above. Therefore, in the conventional apparatus, when the receiving station does not respond, the automatic calling operation is adapted to be repeated a plurality of times at predetermined intervals of time.
According to such conventional system, however, when the receiving station is long busy or out of order, or a recipient is absent and recording paper is not supplemented, it is eventually impossible to transmit the document to the receiving station. If the operator always monitors the transmission state of the facsimile apparatus, she can directly know that the document has not been transmitted. However, the operator usually does not always monitor the facsimile apparatus. Especially when a document is sent is a designated time using a timer, or when image data in the document is temporarily written into a memory in the facsimile apparatus and then transmitted, it is usual for the operator to set the document and then leave the facsimile apparatus. Therefore, it may happen that the operator does not notice that the document has not been transmitted until the next day or a considerable time has elapsed. If the document is especially an urgent one, work would not well forward.